Italian Chronicles
by appellemoi.peterpan
Summary: It's 1940 and World War 2 just started. And running into a handsome German soldier in Rome, Italy seems to be the perfect formula for falling in love. The German soldier Ludwig, finds himself in love with Feliciano, while Feli finds himself in love with Ludwig. Will they be able to tell their secret? Read to find out! (Don't like yaoi? Don't read! Includes GerIta and Spamano!)


**_Chapter 1- The German Soldier_**

"Ciao Nonno! Andiamo fratello!" Feliciano called as he walked out of the Italian store his grandpa owned. It was the only thing that kept the family in a warm house. It was 1940. World War 2 had just started. It was the Allies against the Axispowers. German soldiers roamed the streets of Rome, the capital of Italy. Feliciano's brother, Lovino ran beside him. They were going to go play with their great friend Antonio. A boy from Spain.

"Race ya!" Feli challenged.

"Bet you won't win!" Lovino gained speed. They laughed as they gained up on each other. They neared to Antonio's house. Feli sped up and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. They reached the door as Tonio opened it. Feli ran inside and shouted, "I win! I win!" He jumped up and down. Lovino collapsed and Tonio caught him.

"Let's go inside, princess," Antonio smiled.

"I'm not a princess," after all that running, Lovino was still his old cranky self. Tonio shrugged. They walked inside the house.

"My parents are gone, so treat yourself!" Antonio announced.

"Yay!" Feliciano grabbed a tomato. Antonio's family sold tomatos for a living. They had a whole garden of it! It was huge and sooner or later, Tonio became a mega tomato lover like his family. The tomatos were so good and juicy that everyone in Rome wanted them.

"I'm glad to see you enjoy the tomatos, Feli!" Antonio said.

"Yeh! Thew so gewd!" Feli said with a mouth full of tomato. Lovino layed on the couch. Antonio went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and poured water in it. He walked over to Lovino. While Feli was treating himself to another tomato, he added salt. He gave the cup to Lovino.

"Thanks," he grabbed the cup. Tonio nodded.

"So? What to do, amigos!?" Antonio asked with his signature smile.

Lovino raised his hand. "Soccer?"

"Sounds great, fratello!" Feli said.

"I'll go get the ball then! Amigos, you can go wait outside," Antonio said. Feliciano nodded. Lovino got up and joined his brother outside. Feli looked at a German soldier passing by. He had his hands behind his back and he marched. The German man looked at Feli with a stern face. Feli nodded a "hello" to the soldier. The soldier looked away. He sighed. He was only trying to be friendly. Lovino looked at him with a "What was that" look. He shrugged.

"Ok amigos! I got the ball! Now let's go play!" Antonio dropped the ball onto the floor and started kicking it. They all ran.

"The goal is the oak wood tree in the field!" Tonio yelled as he ran to field. It was a long way but they ran to it everyday. So it didn't bother them. By now, it was a routine. They ran and ran until Feli ran into a soldier, knocking him down. Antonio And Lovino were having too much fun that they didn't realize he wasn't chasing them.

"Oh, sorry," The German soldier held his hand out. He was shocked. Never once has a soldier talked to him nor been so friendly. Feli took it with a happy smile.

"Thank you Mr. Soldier!" Feli said. The soldier nodded. The soldier tried to walk away before Feli said, "Hey! What's your name?" Feli walked beside the soldier.

"You should go find your friends now," The German tried to change the subject. The German was unbelievably breathtaking. He had beautiful sky blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair. Feli stared.

"Vhat? Something on my face?" The man asked. Feli shook his head

"No, your just beautiful," Feli's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. He covered his mouth with his hand. He smiled.

"Sorry," He said. The German was flustered. He had never had a man say that to him. He didn't mind, not at all. The German cleared his throat.

"It's ok, yo-"

"Yo! Feli, why you with a German soldier?!" Feli turned around. Antonio and Lovino stood next to each other

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Feli looked at the soldier. "What's your name Mr. Soldier?" He asked again.

"Vhy vould I tell you that?"

"I was only trying to be friendly," Feli smiled. He couldn't resist.

"Ludwig," Ludwig said.

"Ludwig? I like that name! My name is Feliciano, but you can call me Feli!" He said. Ludwig nodded. He found himself questioning why he was talking to the Italian boy. But he couldn't stop, he was too kind and cute.

"Will you meet me at that oak wood tree in that field tomorrow?" Feli asked while pointing at the tree from a distance. Ludwig sighed. The man seemed too happy and friendly. It wouldn't hurt to have a friend. After all, he might be here until the war is over. The German smiled. Feli blushed. He was so handsome.

"Sure, vhy not?" Feli's face brightened.

"Oh why thank you Ludwig!" He grabbed Ludwig's hands. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Ludwig blushed. He looked like one of Antonio's tomatos. Ludwig nodded.

"Ok! Bye!" Feli let go and ran to his friends.

"Bye," Ludwig whispered. He was head over heels. He straightened his back and put his hands behind his back. He began to march.

"Dude? What was that!?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah, we watched the whole thing," Antonio added. Feli shrugged while smiling brightly. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Feli And Lovino waved goodbye.

"Bye Tonio!" They both said.

"Bye amigos!" Antonio called. Feli smiled for the 1000th time today. They walked home. Once they got home, they opened the door to the shop. There were still customers. Their grandfather owned a cafe. Selling only the best of beverages and pastries. Of course they also sold pizza and pasta. Who wouldn't! They live in Italy for God's sake!

"Ciao!" Their grandfather greeted. "Ciao!" They said back.

They sat at the table. They just closed down the store and was now eating dinner.

"So? How was today with Antonio? Anything special happen today?" Their grandpa,


End file.
